


Unethical

by TickingClockwork



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Anger, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Skipping Work, Sleeping Together, as a treat, robotnik be stressing, robotnik can have a lil kiss, robotnik take a day off challange, stone wants to help his stressed husband, they have a short little kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingClockwork/pseuds/TickingClockwork
Summary: Robotnik desperately needs a day off.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	Unethical

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what up I’m back with another one shot of the boys being cute. Because my brain decided that hyperfixating on Sonic and Stobotnik was the only thing that was gonna get me through quarantine.

Robotnik was stressed. Anyone within a 20 mile radius could tell. His hair was out of place and anyone who got close to him was quickly yelled at or grabbed or pushed against a wall. He couldn’t sit still so he began pacing around his lab.

He hated the world. He wanted to be alone. He swore that he’d kill any person who walked through the door-

Almost if on cue, Agent Stone walked through the door.

The agent was slow about it. Making his presence very clear to the doctor before stepping into the lab. He had a soft, slightly worried smile on his face.

“Hey Ivo.” Ivo. Stone never used that name while they were working. Only when they were alone. When they were intimate. 

Hearing his own name while he was in this state was enough to make the doctor go weak in the knees. But he was at work. He had to keep his composure.

“Pin yourself against the wall.” Robotnik spat out. He sounded angry, yet his voice held no real venom. 

Stone pressed his back against the wall. Even though his smile, he looked so concerned. But he tried to be hopeful. The doctor found it hard to talk about his problems. Having Stone against the wall made him feel more in control, and made it easier to vent without fear.

“Do you have any idea what kind of stress I’m under right now? I have so much work to do and I can’t seem to get anything done! I can’t think straight! The smartest man in the world is struggling to think! I’m so-“ Robotnik quickly cut himself off when he felt Stone’s hand against his face. When he locked eyes with Stone, everything around him blurred as water build up in his eyes, threatening to roll down his face.

“When was the last time you took a day off, dear?” Stone never called him Dear when they were at work. Robotnik shook his head.

“I don’t take days off, Stone. You know this. The last thing I need is to waste even more time on... on...” Robotnik trailed off as he noticed the agent’s facial expression. Stone’s smile never faded, but he looked so worried. God he looked so worried. Seeing Stone like this made him feel even worse, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“Just one day...” Stone’s voice was so quiet that even Robotnik could barely hear it. But the emotion in his voice was strong. He was Begging. Pleading his Doctor to put his work aside long enough to take care of himself.

It was at that moment that Robotnik, strong, proud, unbreakable Robotnik, Finally caved in. He slowly nodded his head. Stone’s expression quickly turning from worry to relief.

They stood like that for a moment, Robotnik looking at the ground in quiet defeat and Stone beaming up at him, before Stone grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the lab, towards his sleeping quarters. Robotnik followed silently, feeling so broken.

The broken feeling slowly turned to anger again. He shouldn’t be in his room with Stone. He should be in the lab with his robots. He had work to do. Taking a day off wasn’t worth his time. There were millions of important things to be done, and he wasn’t doing any of them. What kind of genius stood around doing nothing? He had to get back to the lab. He had to-

His thoughts were cut off by Stone’s lips pressed to his. In the moment of shock he realized that he had been squeezing his agent’s hand far too tightly while his thoughts were consuming him. He couldn’t remember what any of those thoughts were now, as Stone walked backwards towards Robotnik’s bed, pulling the Doctor with him.

Stone kissed his Doctor one more time before pulling him into bed with a smile on his face. Stone’s hand was already running through Robotnik’s hair before he had a chance to say a single word.

Robotnik wanted to speak. He wanted to say literally anything to the man who was holding him in his arms. But it had been so long since he had a proper sleep. All he could focus on was the feeling of his lover’s hand playing with his hair. 

Robotnik’s eyes were heavy. They had been for a while. But especially now. Being here with Stone felt so good. He pressed his head against Stone’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Robotnik shuddered for a moment before slowly drifting off. He supposed a small nap wouldn’t hurt his work schedule too much. Even if it did, he knew at this point there was no hope of getting up. 

When Robotnik woke up, the two of them had drastically changed positions. Stone was sitting upward slightly, and Robotnik was practically on top of him, his head resting on Stone’s chest. 

Robotnik let out a small contented hum to signal to the other that he was awake. Stone rubbed his lover’s back with one hand, but he seemed not to react any other way.

Robotnik looked up, the shift against his chest causing Stone to look back down. The two of them smiled at each other.

“What time is it..” Robotnik was still a bit drowsy.

“It’s about noon.” Robotnik’s head shot up. It had definitely been past noon when he had fallen asleep.

“You never woke up from your nap yesterday so I just let you sleep. Though I didn’t expect you to sleep this late into today” Stone gave the other man a fake judgmental look “this is what happens when you don’t take care of yourself, hon.”

Robotnik tried to pull himself up in a rush but Stone grabbed the Doctor and held him tightly in his arms 

“You don’t have to worry about going to work today, dearest. I already called in work. Told them that we were both sick.” Stone rubbed Robotnik’s shoulder.

Robotnik wanted to protest. Demand that the two of them get ready for work. But he had to admit, Stone was right. Robotnik had spent a long time ignoring his physical and mental needs and unless he wanted to continue dealing with work block, he’d have to take a break.

Which worked out pretty well, considering he really didn’t want to get out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I have proven that cuddle fics are all I’m capable of writing. Should I make a second chapter where they spend a day off together? If people want it I’ll write it. I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! I love you all <3


End file.
